


Pretty Boy Fantasy

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, M/M, Non Idol AU, Riding, Rough Sex, chan comes on his face, dirty pictures taken at end, felix gets fucked bent over a desk, felix in a skirt i repeat felix in a skirt, felix likes watching himself in the mirror, implied pining but it's in the past because this is porn, interrupted masturbation, roommates chanlix, safe unprotected sex, typical banter during sex this is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “Are you evenreal?”Felix, still riding on an adrenaline high, is somehow smoother than usual in light of it. “Try me and find out.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1284





	Pretty Boy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungchxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/gifts).



> merry 2020 here's felix in a schoolgirl outfit

Felix’s ‘horoscope buddy’ flashed up with its 7am notification, as it did every morning. _'Try_ _new things today!’_ it read, in that vague way the app frequents. _'I_ _f you see the chance, take the leap you’ve been waiting for’._ It all pretty much went downhill from there. 

————————————— 

Denial had come first, as oft it does, but Felix is long past that stage. Wanting to fuck his flatmate (who is also one of Felix’s close friends) sucks, but denying it had been far worse, his brain constantly exhausted from trying to make excuses. After all, getting hard thinking about your flatmate shirtless, getting off remembering how he’d looked when Chan had fallen asleep on the couch and Felix had seen his morning wood when shaking him awake- There’s only so far the imagination can stretch to explain that away. Felix wants to fuck Chan, wants Chan to fuck _him,_ if he’s getting into specifics. And he can deal with that, can probably wait for it to go away. Or, like the dumbass that he knows he is, Felix can go down the make-stupid-decisions route instead.

The doorbell rings, and Felix races to the door crazedly, scared of Chan being the one to receive this particular package. As he opens the door and signs for it, he distantly remembers that he hadn’t even needed to run— Chan is out at the studio at the moment, and won’t be back until the evening. It’s a stroke of luck, Felix thinks to himself as he thanks the delivery driver, shutting the door with a polite smile. It gives Felix alone time to try on the outfit, which he has ordered under the guise of it being his Halloween costume. There’s only one person he wants to see him in this, though. It’s somewhere between stupidity and desperation, the scales leaning decidedly towards stupid, but Felix had gotten tipsy and gone online shopping, so he might as well try it on. 

_It_ being, well… _‘Seductive Sexy Role Play Catholic School Girl Fantasy (Red)’._ Felix reckons they probably could have come up with something catchier when naming the costume, but they’re also likely just trying to cover as many possible key search words as they can. Long name aside, tipsy-Felix had thought it was cute as hell. Sober-Felix is slightly more daunted by the prospect, but if this gets him laid then it’ll all be worth it. There’s a method to what is seemingly madness, after all — Felix is 99.9% sure that this is something Chan is into.

Felix really had needed a costume, and with his laptop currently sent off for repairs he’d texted Chan the other day asking if he could use the desktop computer in his room to have a browse. They’re close enough that Chan had just replied with his login details, giving Felix free reign over the computer while he was out. It wasn’t like Felix had _meant_ to find out this particular detail about Chan’s sexual preferences. He hadn’t gone trawling through his browsing history, or anything else equally invasive. He’d just typed in the password to Chan’s computer (berrybangaus, which was as stereotypically passwordy as it got), and had immediately been faced with something rather unexpected. 

Felix has been there himself, watched porn late at night and forgotten to exit out of it when turning his laptop off. He’s lucky enough that it’s only started auto-playing in a lecture once, and even then nobody seemed to notice, or at least nobody cared if they did. He could understand, therefore, how he found himself faced with a browser full of porn, which with the lack of headphone plug-in also started playing through Chan’s Bluetooth speakers. And he meant to exit out of it immediately, he really did, but as already established Felix is far too into Chan for his own good. The chance to see what got Chan going had proved too much, and so Felix had dimmed the volume and let it keep playing. The night before, with Felix oblivious in the next room, Chan had been getting off to… Teacher/Student porn?

It’s wasn’t anything particularly creepy, which came as a relief, just an ambiguous classroom setting and a pretty boy dressed up in a Catholic schoolgirl outfit getting fucked over a desk by a guy in a suit. It seemed to have done the job for Chan, though, seeing as it was the last thing he watched and- Chan had _upvoted_ the video, because of course Chan was the kind of guy who actually had an account on the website. Felix stopped himself from checking the comments for anything from Chan, though the temptation was there. 

With shaky hands, he closed out of the site, went to the kitchen and poured himself a strong drink to try and distract himself from the raging problem in his underwear. Unsurprisingly, this didn’t work, and thirty minutes later saw Felix back in Chan’s swivel chair, one hand down his pants and the other clicking ‘confirm purchase’ on perhaps the most risque impulse buy of his life. 

Now sober, Felix’s hands shake as he heads through to his room, grabbing scissors from his desk and hacking at the box until he gets it open— there’s enough tape on it to safely wrap about five packages. Eventually, he’s faced with it: the schoolgirl outfit, in all of its tacky-sexy glory. It feels awkward, pulling off his baggy hoodie and sweatpants and replacing them with a too-short plaid skirt and a cropped white shirt that ties at the bottom. He doesn’t even let himself look in the mirror yet, not until the matching plaid tie is fastened around his neck and the thigh-high socks are meticulously even. 

Nervous, he finally turns to face the full-length mirror on the wall by his bed. Oddly, he doesn’t actually _hate_ it, as much as he’d worried about looking stupid. Felix knows he has nice legs from dancing, which the short clothing accentuates, and his slim waist looks tinier still in the gap between skirt and cropped shirt. Felix looks _good,_ so much so that he’s beyond surprised. Turning around, he bends over, resting his hands on the edge of his bed so that he can see how the skirt tries and fails to cover the soft swell of his ass, pleats lifting up to reveal the thong the outfit had come with.

Cross-dressing honestly isn’t something Felix has ever considered doing before, but there’s something of a thrill to it that he hadn’t expected. Felix feels sexy like this, like he could actually have a chance at seducing Chan after all this time. And while he’d only been planning to try the clothes on right now, Felix kinda wants something in his ass right now, even though he already got off in the shower that morning. (He’d showered right after Chan, who had left his lube in there by mistake, and _yes_ Felix _is_ that gross and shameful). He uses his own lube this time, fished out of his bedside drawer unceremoniously before he scrambles back to the end of his bed.

Rather than bend over to look in the mirror while he fingers himself, as he knows from experience such a position can fast grow tiring, Felix sits down, spreading his legs wantonly for no audience but his own. He imagines Chan seeing him like this, thong pulled to the side as one finger traces his rim teasingly, heavy-lidded and wanting. The thought is so much, so overwhelming that Felix moans softly before even touching himself properly. He wants Chan too much to turn back from, and can only hope that when he shows him the outfit and asks for his opinion, something might snap. Maintaining eye contact with his reflection, Felix slowly pushes the first finger in, lips parting in a quiet little gasp. 

One of the benefits of Felix’s below-average hand size is that it doesn’t take long for him to be adjusted enough to stretch himself more. That combined with this being the second time he’s fingered himself today soon leads to Felix four fingers deep in his ass, excess lube dripping all over his sheets. It’s a deliberate sacrifice he’s willing to make for the visual, the particular brand of lube white enough that Felix can imagine it’s cum if he squints at his reflection. Felix has long realised that he’s gross, long moved past that fact to acceptance, much like his crush on Chan. Some aspects of life are unchangeable, and Felix being a horny slut who wants his roommate to destroy him is one such immovable aspect. Four aren’t really necessary for whichever of Felix’s toys he opts for, unless he wants to use the one that has him sitting funny for days (that one stays locked away ninety-nine percent of the time). Regardless, he enjoys the stretch. 

Leaning back on his bed, Felix gives up staring in his mirror for laying with his eyes shut for a couple of minutes, slowly moving his fingers in and out of himself as he tries to settle on which toy to use. Just as he’s decided to go for the pretty lilac ridged one that vibrates the best out of all of them, Felix is interrupted by the sound of someone dropping something and swearing. His eyes flying open, Felix sits up again and makes eye contact in his mirror once more— this time not with himself, but with a stunned looking Chan who stands frozen in Felix’s doorway. He’s dropped the book he was holding, but doesn’t seem to notice as he stares wide-eyed at Felix, who still _very_ much has a sizeable majority of his hand shoved inside of himself.

It should be noted that Felix, while careless, is not _that_ careless. As much as he’d been fairly sure Chan wouldn’t be getting back until he was done, the thought that he might return early had equally factored in his decision not to shut his door. It had sounded daring — exciting, even — in theory. In practice, Felix blushes all the way down to his collarbones. He smiles, hesitant but semi-optimistic because Chan is _staring,_ and not in a can’t-look-away-from-a-accident sort of way. At least, Felix thinks so, he _hopes so._ “Hi…” he says, and it breaks the semi-spell holding them both in place. 

Chan jolts like he’s been electrocuted as he visibly forces himself to look away. “Fuck, Lixie, I’m so so sorry, I should have texted you that I was coming back earlier than usual.” _It wouldn’t have mattered, Felix has been a little too preoccupied to check his phone for the past half hour._ “I’ll get out of your way,” Chan rambles, awkward and eyes inadvertently flitting back to Felix a couple of times. It floods Felix with hope, and another feeling far more potent. “I’ll just go back to the studio, I’m sure you didn’t want me to see you like th-”

“What if I did, though?”

Already moving to leave, Chan freezes once more. “...What?”

Felix pulls his fingers out, the lube making that lurid sort of _squelch_ noise that is only not disgusting in some situations, none of them innocent. Chan looks far from disgusted. Confused, sure, but not disgusted. Felix wipes his hand on his already filthy covers, standing up and walking over to Chan on slightly shaky legs. Chan doesn’t run, so Felix tallies that as a point to the positive. Chan then stares at Felix’s exposed waist like he can’t seem to stop himself, and Felix tallies that as several more still. “What if I _did_ want you to see me like this, hyung?”

With his mostly clean hand, Felix grabs the sleeve of Chan’s hoodie, tugging him a little closer. It’s a burst of confidence that he doubts he’ll be able to replicate again, so he makes the most of it, riding on its coattails until it fizzles out and Felix is left with Chan stood close. The implications of what he’s doing try to come crashing down on him, but Felix pushes them away and focuses only on Chan, on the way he’s dark eyed and staring and still not moving away. Chan’s breath is coming heavy, too, loud in their proximity. Felix chances eye contact, and shivers at the way Chan looks back at him. “Felix.” Chan’s voice comes out clipped, like he’s holding himself back from something he desperately wants to give in to. Felix hopes it’s him. _Please,_ let it be him.

“Yes?” Felix near-whispers, though there’s no need for him to speak loudly, not when they’re sharing air. Tentative, he moves Chan’s hand to rest against his waist, then lets go of his grip on Chan’s sleeve, testing his reaction. Chan doesn’t move it, thumb smoothing absentmindedly over Felix’s bared skin. 

“Felix, what do you mean by that?”

“Don’t be mad,” Felix fishes for reassurance to ground himself.

“I could never be mad at you, Lixie,” Chan promises, his other hand joining the first, one resting either side of his waist. It’s meant to comfort, Felix thinks, but that’s not how his body reacts to it, cock twitching and barely concealed beneath the skirt.

“So, maybe I sort of saw something when I used your laptop… I didn’t mean to, you just hadn’t shut it down, and it kinda started autoplaying and I didn’t exactly _stop_ it because I was curious about what you were into because I really want you to f-” Felix’s eyes widen as his rambling spins out of control, clapping his own hand over his mouth to silence himself. It smells strongly of lube, so he quickly lets it drop down.

Chan’s face couldn’t be a more obvious visual for ‘connecting the dots’, and when he puts it all together he looks dumbfoundedly back at Felix, hands tightening at his waist. Felix gasps at the feeling, biting his lip to cut off a moan. He’s imagined too many times what Chan’s hands would feel like there. 

“Felix, are you dressed like this for _me?”_ Chan asks, incredulous but thankfully not revolted. Felix nods. “You want me to what, Felix? Finish the sentence, I’m not risking a misunderstanding here.”

“Hyung, it’s _embarrassing,”_ Felix whines, looking everywhere but at Chan, who’s so close it’s making it hard for him to think. 

“You want me to _what,_ Felix? Words.”

Something in Chan’s tone is inarguable, and Felix can’t help but comply, desperate to please him. “I want you to fuck me.” The admission fights to hurry past his lips, but Felix forces them to leave his mouth slowly, knowing a jumble of words would only have to be repeated. “Please, hyung, I want you so fucking much.”

Felix expects shock, expects Chan to be _some_ level of surprised, but instead- “God, I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that.”

_“What?”_

“Well, the way you look at me... I was _hoping_ I was reading it right, but I didn’t wanna freak you out, Lix,” Chan admits, pulling Felix just that slightest bit closer. They’re scant centimetres from colliding, from Chan _kissing_ him, not that Felix can let himself quite believe that’ll happen just yet. Even with Chan’s hands on his waist, Chan’s thigh pushing between Felix’s legs ever-so-slightly, just short of friction. “And fuck, _fuck,_ Lixie— seeing you all pretty like this, I- It was so hard to make myself hold back.”

“Don’t, hyung,” Felix says at once, closer to a beg than he’d usually allow so soon, but Chan has that kind of effect on him. Chan wants him, Chan _wants him,_ and Felix soars high beyond such banal things as shame. “Please, hyung, I don’t want you to hold back from me.”

“So if I did this,” Chan says, hand moving down to inch up Felix’s thigh, dipping beneath his skirt, “you’d want that?”

“More, hyung, please,” Felix whines, feeling how Chan deliberately dances around touching him where he really wants it. Foreplay is all well and good, but Felix is quite literally dripping right now, stretched and needy, aching to be filled. Perhaps Chan can tell that Felix is beyond the point at which teasing is fair, and though Felix gets the feeling that isn’t something that would normally stop him from continuing, he relents now. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” Chan asks, and he laughs lightly as Felix tenses up at the pet name. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you. You can count it as a thank you for dressing up like a wet dream.”

Felix’s pulse skyrockets, all of a sudden given the reins to everything he could possibly dream of having. There’s so many ways he could take this — pun fully intended — but one in particular stands out. Remembering the video, the fateful porn clip that had propelled Felix forward into boldness, he makes his decision. “I want you to fuck me, hyung,” he repeats his earlier words, but this time he elaborates. “And I want you to bend me over my desk while you do it.”

Chan smiles, and Felix’s stomach drops to his toes. He’s imagined Chan looking at him like this, but the reality is a million times hotter. “Sure, Lixie,” he says, dropping a quick kiss to Felix’s slightly parted lips. Felix whimpers, and Chan kisses him once more to steal the sound. “That can be arranged.”

It’s less dramatic than porn, as most sex is, because like hell is Felix sweeping his well-ordered study notes onto the floor in a show of unhindered need. Once gathering them up, however, he does make a point of bending over further than strictly necessary to put them away in the lowest cabinet. Desk now clear, Felix straightens up to the sight of Chan staring at his ass. He smiles sweetly. Feigns innocence that they both know he’s well lacking. “See something you like?”

“You’re so _wet_ already, Lixie,” Chan says, not even trying to bounce back off Felix’s teasing. “Were you thinking about me?”

Felix nods, the admission somehow making him blush. There’s far more things for Felix to be shy about, but somehow this hits harder. “I do most times, hyung,” he admits. “I got off in the shower this morning using your lube.”

“Holy fuck, Lix,” Chan groans, closing the distance and kissing Felix again, this time brutal to the point Felix knows his lips will be swollen and bruised. Luckily, he likes that look on himself. “Lixie, do you know how fucking sinful you look right now?”

“Yeah,” Felix bites back, “I was watching myself in the mirror.”

“Are you even _real?”_

Felix, still riding on an adrenaline high, is somehow smoother than usual in light of it. “Try me and find out,” he goads, challenge sparking in his eyes as he openly baits Chan. Moments later, Felix is moaning with his face pressed against his desk, ass in the air as Chan bends him over. “Thats, _ah,”_ he pants, trying to stay clear-headed enough to keep provoking Chan. “That’s more like it.”

“You really want this, Lix?”

“So much, hyung, please,” Felix begs out his promise. “Wanted this for so long.”

“Okay,” Chan gives in entirely, and Felix moans again just at the thought, knowing he’s _finally_ getting what he desires. “Condoms, baby?”

“Don’t need to if you don’t wanna, hyung,” Felix offers. He’s not being impulsively risky; their friendship group regularly goes for STI tests as a ‘bonding activity’ that Minho insists on. Chan hasn’t had anyone home with him since the last time, so unless he’s gone somewhere else for it they’re both safe. 

“You’d let me?”

Felix lifts his head up, staying bent over the desk as he looks back at his friend. “I _want_ you to, hyung,” he says, reveling in the way Chan’s eyes roll back a little at his words. Felix reaches back, then, flipping up the skirt so his ass is on full display. “Come on, Channie-hyung, haven’t I waited long enough for this?”

“You’re gonna kill me, Lixie.” Chan moves away a little, and Felix would complain if it weren’t because Chan is grabbing the discarded lube bottle still on Felix’s bed. Still fully dressed, there’s something ruinous about the way Chan only unbuttons his jeans enough to pull his cock out, both too desperate to wait for him to undress. Felix likes the anticipation at this part in sex, so he leans back down, cheek resting against the desk as he waits. Acutely aware of every noise behind him, Felix listens to the snap of the lube opening, the wet sound of Chan slicking himself up. Felix trembles, feeling his neglected dick leaking at the imminent promise of relief. “Sure, Lix?” Chan asks for one final time.

“Yes.” Felix is absolute, not one shadow of a doubt in his tone. “Fucking _do_ me already, hyungie, please just- _Ah!”_

Chan has taken him at his word, pulling the thong halfway down Felix’s thighs and sinking into him. “This okay, Lixie?” Chan checks, despite Felix loudly moaning beneath him, writhing against the desk as he tries to get Chan deeper.

“More,” Felix gasps out, hoping that’s confirmation enough. “Want all of it, hyung— I’m already stretched, just put it in.”

Chan sighs, though Felix can hear the smug smile in his voice. “If you insist, baby boy.” 

Thankfully, Chan trusts Felix’s judgment over his own body, for he does stop drawing it out. Hands on Felix’s hips, skirt bunched up in his fists, Chan pushes in in his entirety until the two of them are pressed completely together. Felix straight up cries out— he’d known just from looking that Chan was bigger than anyone he’s ever taken before, but knowing and _feeling_ are two different processes entirely. Felix feels like he’s being split in two, but somehow in a good way, parted and ruined from just the first stroke. _“Hyung!”_ he groans, so immeasurably full that his whole head spins from it. 

“Feel good, baby?” Chan asks, and the git _knows_ that it does, because someone with a dick like that definitely knows. 

Still, Felix is wont to humour him, not risking anything that’ll make this stop. He can be good; everything about Chan’s personality urges Felix to be so, and he doesn’t feel the need to challenge that as he usually would. Whether Felix is just that horny or Chan is just that dominant Felix isn’t sure, but he doesn’t question it. Whichever it is, it feels better than anything he could wish for. “So good, hyung,” he affirms, wriggling his hips to help Chan settle. He smiles to himself as Chan’s breath audibly catches in his throat, grip on Felix’s hips tightening as he fights to hold back. “Just give me a minute.”

Though his hold on Felix is surely bruising from stopping himself moving, Chan waits patiently for the go-ahead until Felix begs him to start fucking him properly. “How do you want it, baby?” Chan asks, starting off with those slow, torturous sort of strokes that leave Felix aching more and more as they go on. It’s less Felix in control and more Chan getting off on making Felix set the pace, embarrassing him by making him say what he wants out loud. Still, Felix is very into it, especially given it means he can get everything he wants to. Embarrassment is worth that.

“Faster, hyung,” Felix urges, rocking back against Chan as much as is possible with the way he’s being held in place right now. “Fuck me as hard as you want, I can take it.”

“As hard as _I_ want, Lixie?” Chan asks, sounding amused, albeit with his voice slightly strained. Felix knows how good he feels around a cock— he’s had plenty of praise in that regard, how he’s somehow impossibly tight even when stretched. “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

“Try me.” Felix grinds back against Chan, tightening around him and shifting his hips, voice both challenging and whiny. Desperate. Felix wants Chan so _much,_ and he knows that it’s evident.

“Okay, Lixie baby,” Chan says, and there’s suddenly a hand splayed on the exposed small of his back, holding him down where he’s already bent over. Felix barely has time to think _‘fuck, yes’_ before the thought is quite literally fucked out of him, Chan pulling nearly all the way out and suddenly slamming into Felix with enough force that the whole desk moves. Luckily, it was already pretty much pushed against the wall, but if it hadn’t been before it certainly is now. Giving poor Felix no time at all to recover (though he _had_ asked for this, so it’s his own fault really), Chan repeats the movement, desk jolting and Felix moaning loud enough to wake the dead.

“Holy fu _-uck,_ Channie,” Felix pants out, Chan fucking another whimper out of him mid sentence.

“You’re gonna get us a noise complaint, baby boy,” Chan remarks, though he doesn’t sound mad about it.

“Get a smaller dick, then.” Felix says that in English — they tend to switch between languages with ease, and sex seems no exception. The whole time has been a mixture of dirty talk in both their languages. Chan chokes out a laugh, pulling Felix closer against him. 

“You’re something else, Lee Felix,” Chan wonders, hiking one of Felix’s legs up to get a better angle and then fucking back into him. Felix yelps, the shift in position making his voice crack, and Chan coos. “Found it,” he says, sounding beyond pleased with himself, and starts thrusting up into Felix unrelentingly, not giving him a moment to catch his breath before he’s seeing stars. Chan is so much to handle, and the fact he’s fully aware of that only makes him worse. Felix is both being fucked and pulled back against Chan to meet his thrusts, the grip on his waist tugging him back onto Chan’s cock over and over. 

Beyond coherent speech, Felix lets out little _ah, ah_ noises, interspersed with curse words, and Chan praises him through it. Whimpering, Felix takes and takes, Chan telling him how pretty he looks, how well he’s taking Chan’s cock, how cute he is in his slutty outfit. “Hyung!” he gasps out, and Chan slows to let him speak unhindered.

“Yes, Lixie?” he replies, still grinding slowly against him.

“Can we move?”

“Does your back hurt?” Chan sounds worried, and Felix is quick to correct him.

“No, I just- You know I have a mirror by my bed, I, uh…”

“Oh,” Felix can hear the smirk in Chan’s voice, knows that he gets it. “You wanna see yourself, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Felix admits, blushing again. “I really want to.”

“Okay, I’m going to pull out now then,” Chan warns him, though Felix still whines at the feeling despite expecting it. “Come here, baby,” he says, guiding Felix to flip over and then picking him up with little to no effort, carrying Felix over to his bed. His thong falls to the floor, but Felix cares very little about that right now. The covers are still a little damp from Felix prepping himself earlier, but neither pay heed; they’re only going to make them messier, anyway. Sitting down with Felix in his arms, Chan moves the smaller man into his lap, facing the mirror as requested. Felix can feel Chan pressed hard against his back, and Felix pouts until he lifts him up high enough for Felix to line Chan’s dick back against his rim. 

“Channieeeee,” he whines, groaning as Chan gives in and guides him down. Felix is a little disappointed that he can’t see the join between them because of the skirt, but at the same time he looks _divine_ sat in Chan’s lap in the pretty red plaid. “Oh fuck, you’re so-”

“Big?” Chan fills in, and though he’s cocky with good reason Felix still rolls his eyes. 

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one full of me, actually,” Chan retorts.

“Hyung, I will get back off your dick right now, I swear to fuck-”

“Hey, hey,” Chan hastily placates. He doesn’t need to— Felix isn’t losing this feeling for anything in the world. “No need for that, Lixie. Should I make it up to you?”

Felix nods, lifting the hem of the skirt up enough so that he can see Chan’s cock buried in him. “Fuck me.”

“Say please.”

Without a second of hesitation, Felix complies. _“Please,_ hyung.”

“Good boy,” Chan remarks, sounding surprised that Felix had done it so easily. Felix raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Chan to follow through. “Okay then, baby.”

Hands on Felix’s waist, Chan lifts him up with only minimal help from Felix’s strong thighs. Eyes on them in the mirror, Felix watches with fascination as Chan’s cock drags slowly out of him, only the tip left inside when he stops. Chan pauses there, and Felix meets his eyes in the mirror, shivering as he sees how Chan is looking at him. “...Hyung?”

Without warning, other than a slight tightening of Chan’s already dangerous expression, Felix feels himself fall. Crying out, a strangled noise that Felix hopes is still somehow sexy to Chan, Felix’s back arches as he suddenly finds himself full once more. “Pretty,” Chan remarks, offhanded and faux-casual. With the clear view of Chan that Felix has in the mirror, he can see his facial expressions, how he’s barely keeping it together. Vindictively, Felix tightens a little around him, just to see him gasp. 

Chan smiles, evidently seeing right through the innocent look Felix then plasters on his face. “You know just how good you feel, don’t you, Lix?”

“Maybe.” Felix doesn’t deny it. A small smile tugs at his lips too. They both know.

“God, if I wasn’t this close,” Chan says regretfully, breathing coming heavy as he focuses on speech. “I wanna make you wait, but _I_ don’t wanna wait at all.” Chan sounds almost whiny himself, and Felix can’t help but be endeared despite the context.

“There’s always next time,” Felix dares to say, hoping that Chan won’t shut him down mid-fuck.

Thankfully, Chan nods. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I look forward to it, hyung,” Felix smiles. They’re a sight to behold, Chan pretty much fully clothed in his usual day-to-day attire and Felix clad in a pornstar-esque outfit. Both flushed and panting, however, with Felix sat impaled on Chan, their outfits aren’t really what draw the eye. Still, Felix thinks he looks pretty as he shifts his hips impatiently. “Now are you gonna make me come, or what, hyung?”

Chan sighs. “So _demanding,_ baby boy,” he chides him, though his hands tighten on Felix’s waist nonetheless. He bunches up the skirt again, which is a relief for Felix, as it gives him a clearer view. Right now, they’re both as desperate as each other, aching to come and riding on the high of resolving months of sexual tension. Well, Felix is riding on something else as well, but that much is obvious.

“Sorry, sorry. Now are you gonna make me come, _please,_ hyung?” Felix sardonically corrects himself, and he knows it’s only Chan being close to orgasm that lets him get away with it. He looks forward to when it’s more planned, when they can drag it out and Chan can make him properly beg. Despite asking for it, Felix is taken off guard as Chan moves to grant his request. Lifting Felix up again, Chan starts bouncing him down on his cock just as fast as he’d been fucking Felix over the desk. It’s so sudden, from 0-100 in seconds, that Felix doesn’t realise he’s begging until his mind catches up with his mouth, letting out a long stream of pleas that are interrupted by gasps as Chan fucks up into him. 

“Touch yourself,” Chan tells him, and Felix’s hand moves automatically, wrapping around his pitifully leaking cock where it had been bouncing up against the skirt. It’s too much stimulation for him to last, but Felix is always desperate to behave when he’s this close, so he keeps jerking himself off in shaky movements that soon have him right on the precipice of release.

“Hyung, please,” he whimpers, still touching himself, still being fucked down on Chan’s cock like he’s weightless. “Hyung please let me come, please hyung, pl-”

“It’s okay, Lixie,” Chan reassures him, his voice cracking a little but still the hottest thing Felix has ever heard. Knowing he’s made Chan like this only brings Felix closer, in fact. “You can let go, baby boy.”

Felix, who had barely been hanging on as is, does not need telling twice. The second he gets permission — especially given Chan times said permission with dropping Felix back onto his dick, angling Felix’s body so Chan brushes against his prostate — Felix messes up his pretty outfit as he comes harder than he has in a _long_ time. And as much as he’d love the pain-pleasure of overstimulation that would come from Chan fucking him through his own release, there’s something Felix wants so much that he forces himself to speak. “C-Chan-nnie,” he stutters out, whimpering as Chan keeps using him to get off, and Chan pauses duly,

“What is it, pretty?”

“On my face,” Felix can barely form a sentence. “Can you, hyung, please?”

“Oh my _God,_ Felix,” Chan chokes out, stopping moving entirely as he shudders. Felix can see him in the mirror, and can tell that Chan is fighting his own body not to come on the spot from Felix’s words. It’s quite the ego boost, and Felix arches back to rest his head on Chan’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the heated skin of his neck.

“Please, hyung?” Felix meets Chan’s eyes via the mirror, bats his lashes as prettily as he can. Groaning, Chan lifts Felix up until his dick slips out of him, the sudden lack of connection forcing a dissatisfied noise from both of their lips. Felix is so fucked out that he stumbles a little when Chan lets him down, but he still scrambles onto his knees hurriedly, knowing Chan won’t last much longer. It’s a shame he can’t see himself right now, facing away from the mirror with his eyes fluttering closed (because Felix does _not_ want to experience jizz in his eyes ever again). Hoping Chan won’t think he’s weird, Felix has an idea— he really does love watching himself, and there’s a compromise to this position. “Take a picture of me when you’ve made me all pretty, yeah?”

Chan swears at the request, but Felix hears him fumbling to grab his phone out of his back pocket where he always keeps it. Felix is always telling him it’ll get him robbed, but right now he’s thankful for the convenient access. Contentedly, as much as his ass is aching from kneeling like this, Felix keeps his eyes shut and lets his tongue loll expectantly out of his mouth. With his vision temporarily taken away, he focuses on the noises Chan is making, the slick sound of him jacking off mere inches from Felix’s waiting face. With a low groan, Chan chokes out Felix’s name, and Felix feels the cum start to hit him. Most of it goes in his mouth, but he feels it streak across his chin and cheekbones too. Holding it there, cum pooling on his tongue, Felix waits for Chan to take a picture, and hears him cursing under his breath at the sight of Felix like this. “Got it, Lix,” Chan confirms, and swears again as Felix immediately swallows down his release, licking his lips to catch the excess.

“Not bad,” Felix remarks, pleased by the lack of bitterness. “Guess the constant pineapple juice pays off, huh, hyung?” He opens his eyes and stands up shakily, Chan holding him steady. Felix looks in the mirror as he wipes the rest of the cum from his face, smirking at Chan’s reaction to him licking it off his fingers. It’s funny how much can change over the course of one day. Felix had woken up that morning worried about how he’d look in the outfit, and whether buying it was a horrible mistake. He’d had a hunch that Chan _might_ reciprocate his attraction, sure, but that had been founded only on too-long glances and touches that lingered just slightly past platonic. Nothing solid. Nothing like, say, a picture of Felix knelt in front of Chan with cum all over his face. 

When Chan shows him, it’s a testament to how much he’s already been ruined that Felix doesn’t get hard again just at the sight of himself. It’s not narcissism, not entirely, more the knowledge of how he’d got to such a state, that it was _Chan_ who had made him look like that. Felix looks like some vulgar form of art, red lips painted white, freckles spattered with droplets of Chan’s release as he kneels there dressed up like a Catholic schoolgirl. “Pretty, aren’t I?” he remarks, and Chan scoffs.

“You are, and don’t you know it,” he says, tone fond despite the teasing lilt to his voice. Their breathing is coming easier now. “We should probably get that in the wash if you want to wear it again,” Chan points out then, gesturing to the cum-covered skirt Felix is still wearing. 

“Again, huh?” Felix raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t get enough of me dressed all cute, huh?”

“No,” Chan doesn’t even attempt denial. “How could I, when you look like that, baby?”

Felix, barbed retort ready on the tip of his tongue, crumbles at the pet name and smiles instead. He’s not ready to ask what this means just yet, but the ‘baby’ spoken outside of sex is promising, to say the least. Hopeful, too, is the talk of ‘again’ as Chan helps him out of the outfit. Being naked in front of Chan is hardly an irregular occurrence, not with two guys who live with each other and have few boundaries, but it feels different with the context of what they’ve just done. There’s bruises on Felix’s waist and hips from Chan’s hands, and cum drying on the bottom of his flat stomach. Taking a tentative step, Felix winces but carries on, not quite incapacitated. “You sort the washing,” he says, and while it’s demanding, Chan doesn’t question it. “I have a _lot_ more cleaning up to do than you.”

He’s not offended that Chan doesn’t offer to help him with it— a student and a producer living together in the centre of Seoul hardly have the most spacious utilities. As cute a concept as showering together would be, Felix knows their shower’s limits, knows it’s small enough that attempting it would be akin to a death wish. Chan walks him to the bathroom, though, carrying Felix’s entire washing basket with him, slutty outfit at the head of the pile atop Felix’s socks and balled up t-shirts. This sort of domesticity is something Felix is used to, and dirty laundry is really not all that romantic, but it still makes him smile. 

When Chan carries Felix bridal-style through to the living room once he’s changed into his pyjamas half an hour later, telling him excitedly that he’s ordered take-out because ‘they deserve it after burning so many calories’, Felix rolls his eyes even as his heart beats out of his chest. It’s not a proposal by any means, not even a relationship just yet, but it’s something. _A start._ For now, Felix can certainly live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i've wanted to take on this pairing for a while, so i hope you enjoyed my version of chanlix :') felix in a skirt is a superior concept i don't take criticism
> 
> kinda wrote this in 2 days idk how but here u go
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> happy new year!!!
> 
> \- V xx


End file.
